degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-26568158-20150703171104/@comment-3575890-20150703232649
ALL OF THIS! Honestly, if people paid more attention to their own sex lives rather than focusing on what other people do (or don't do if they so choose) behind closed doors, maybe they wouldn't be so bitter. I'm sorry that you are faced with this ridicule. Girls especially are subjected to a double-edged standard. If they are sexual, they're branded "sluts", and if they abstain, prudes. Damned if they do, damned if they don't. There is never any way for a woman to please society. But at the end of the day, it doesn't even matter because what society expects and demands shouldn't have any bearings over how you live your life. Not even society can make up its mind as to what the hell it wants from us, and its demands fall on deaf ears. Life is too short to live for others and for them to live vicariously through you. Do you. There is nothing shameful about being a virgin, and certainly nothing wrong with being an LBGT member. The fact that people actually compare homosexuality to incest and pedophilia, that which actually are issues that negatively impact other people's lives, doesn't say much for the masses. People argue that homosexuality is unnatural in the same vein as pedophilia and incest, but they fail to acknowledge that homosexuality doesn't impose injurious threat to other people like pedophilia and incest do. Pedophilia is not a sexuality; it's a sick, depraved perversity that stems from a demented mindset and causes harm to innocent people. Unlike sexuality, it is NOT natural. It is not within our nature to be sexually attracted to prepubescent features, let alone actively lay with children. And though incest isn't nearly as depraved as pedophilia - at least in the cases that consenting adults are involved - it's also unnatural. There is a reason why we are attracted to pheromones the furthest from our family tree, and repelled against those closest to our own. It's nature's way of preventing us from inbreeding. Not even animals will inbreed unless it's their only option and only then that's only because their desire to reproduce supersedes their aversion to laying with their relatives. Homosexuality, on the other hand, is a very normal and natural phenomenon within the animal kingdom. It is a part of nature; just not yet widely recognized as such unfortunately. Hopefully, in event of this recent milestone we just reached, that's subject to change soon. The world is xenophobic and afraid of change. In the case of homosexuality, they see it as the beginning of the end of the human race on the principle of that same sex couples cannot reproduce, but in actuality, at the rate we reproduce, we are more likely to be wiped out through overpopulation. In fact, if everybody in the world was heterosexual, as homophobic ignoramuses believe it should be, we would be immensely more overpopulated than we already are, and at a greater risk of extinction. When it comes down to it, haters are always going to hate on you for being different in some way, no matter what lame excuse they use to try to rationalize it. Those people aren't worth anyone's time or consideration - especially at the expense of one's self esteem and sense of self worth.They're bitter, miserable people whom are doomed to lead equally bitter, miserable lives because nothing can satisfy them and anything that remotely strays from their conceptualization of how the world should be sends them into a heated frenzy. The only people who need to change are they: ignorant, uneducated, bigoted Neanderthals whom have nothing better to do than force their ideals down other people's throat and try to bully them into confirming to their narrow-minded standards of living and a social paradigm that keeps us all from advancing.